El ninja Santa Calus
by Kim So Young
Summary: Sasuke sabía que Ino era infantil, pero el verla escribir una carta para un viejo barbón le hizo replantar el nivel de madurez que poseía su novia.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Summary: Sasuke sabía que Ino era infantil, pero el verla escribir una carta para un viejo barbón le hizo replantar el nivel de madurez que poseía su novia. Sasuino

Aclaración: Esta situado en el universo ninja, pero ignoro si en Konoha se cree en la existencia de santa, de no ser así se podría decir que es un semi u.a. Tambien hay OoC creo.

**_Santa Claus el ninja_**

**.**

**oneshot**

**.**

_Se equivocan quienes piensan que Santa Claus entra por la chimenea, porque en realidad él entra a través del corazón_

**.**

**S**asuke rodó los ojos mientras observaba a Ino, posteriormente frunció el ceño y botó todo el aire de sus pulmones, ¡Por Kami que necesitaba paciencia con esa mujer!

El tenía bastante conocimiento de lo inmadura e irracional que era Ino, pero esta vez simplemente se había superado, joder que una chica de 20 años escribiera una carta dirigida a un inexistente viejo barbón que utiliza un no sensualmente ajustado traje rojo, era algo sumamente ilógico, aunque pensándolo bien no le sorprendió tanto, considerando que era amiga de Naruto.

—Yamanaka, ¿Qué carajo haces ahora?—Pronunció con voz seria, la cual denotaba fastidio.

—¿Qué crees que hago?—Le respondió con otra pregunta—Le escribo a Santa Claus, _genio_.

—¿Crees en esa mierda?

—No hables así de Santa o te traerá carbón para navidad. Por si no sabías Santa tiene habilidades especiales, como un jutsu, ¡Quizás Santa Claus sea un ninja encubierto!

—Estoy seguro que ese viejo pedofilo-Porque claramente que un anciano vea todo lo que los niños hacen, da razones suficientes para pensar en él como un pedofilo- no es un shinobi—Sasuke se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, realmente no le interesaba continuar esta absurda charla

—Oye mi teoría tiene mucho sentido, es por eso que Santa puede dejar regalos a todos los niños en tan solo una noche, utiliza el _jutsu creación de regalos ,_para poder fabricar los regalos, o tal vez el _jutsu operación navidad,_ cuando debe entregar los regalos—Ino comenzó a imaginar los mil y un jutsus que utilizaba Papá Noel en navidad.

—Entiende, Santa no es un ninja, porque simplemente no existe—Respiró y continúo— Es ilógico que un viejo con barba le de regalos a los niños solo porque sí, Santa fue inventado con el fin de incentivar el consumismo._  
_

—Eres un maldito _grinch _aburrido. No es mi culpa que seas un inadaptado social, incapaz de celebrar un puta fiesta, ¡Joder!, ¿No puedes ser un poco más divertido?, deberías superar tus inútiles traumas infantiles y dejar de ser gruñon.

—Sabes que Yamanaka, vete a la mierda

Sasuke apretó los puños, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, no se iba a quedar escuchando como una inmadura mujer lo ofendía, ademas Yamanaka no tenía ningún derecho a tratarlo así.

Ino observó a Sasuke irse, ella no quería tratarlo así pero simplemente la exasperaba, tanto le costaba dejarla escribir una carta tranquila, ¡Por Kami que no pedía mucho!, aunque quizás si se había excedido un poco. Suspiró, dejó el papel y el lápiz a un lado y corrió a disculparse con su novio.

—¡Sasuke-kun detente!—Uchiha hizo caso omiso al llamado de la chica y siguió caminando—¡Uchiha, detén tu puto trasero!—El chico suspiró y frenó, lo mejor para su salud física era no despertar la furia Yamanaka, pues luego de unas tantas experiencias con ésta, aprendió que una Ino enojada es de temer.

—Mira Sasuke, siento haberte tratado así, es solo que tú estabas ofendiendo a Santa y yo como su _fan_ numero #2 en Konoha, debo defenderlo ante las personas gruñonas.

—Hmp

—Oh, vamos Sasuke, no te enojes por esa idiotez, no quiero que pasemos la navidad enojados, además sin ti estaré completamente sola en navidad— El chico vio como la muchacha hacía un puchero y bajaba la mirada, sería la primera navidad que ella pasaría sin su padre, razón suficiente para que su pequeño y obscuro corazón se ablandase un poquito, pero solo un poquito.

—Tsk, te perdono, ahora regresemos que hace frió.

—Y así te muestro mi carta.

* * *

El tic en la ceja de Sasuke se iba agrandando cada vez más a medida que leía la carta de su novia.

_Querido Santa, está navidad no te pido mucho, así que espero que puedas cumplir todos mis deseos:_

_1)Que Sasuke cambie su ánimo, ¡Joder! No logro entender como puede ser tan amargado, arrogante, orgulloso, egoísta, gruñón, antisocial, pretencioso, insoportable, envidioso, serio, vanidoso y poco comunicativo_

_2)Que Sasuke sea más romántico, soy su novia no un objeto, no estaría nada mal que me trajera algún regalo, o unas simples palabras de amor, ¡Es tanto pedir un poco de romanticismo!_

_3)Que Naruto me deje ser tu fans #1, yo creo en ti mucho más de lo que lo hace Naruto, yo escuche un día cuando él te negó ante Sakura para que no lo golpeara._

_4)Que Sasuke dure más tiempo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, yo todavía tengo mucha energía cuando él ya ha acabado, si sigue así voy a pensar que es un joven sexualmente frustrado_

_5)..._

Y la lista seguía y con está el enojo de Sasuke aumentaba, ¡Por Kami que necesitaba paciencia con esa mujer! aunque quizás debería considerar tomar Viagra.

* * *

Feliz navidad, para todas las fans del Sasuino, que quizás somos pocas, pero lo importante no es la cantidad sino la calidad.

Un one shot con todo el espíritu navideño, porque en Fanfiction también se celebra Navidad ¡Carajo!

Me encanta el Sasuino, aunque el oneshot me haya quedado embarrado de OoC, me divertí escribiendolo, y como es Navidad ustedes van a ignorar el exceso de OoC y de faltas ortografía, es que formatee el pc y no he descargado el sagrado Word.

Bueno chicos, que pasen una feliz navidad que papa noel, Santa Claus, San Nicolas, los reyes magos o sus papás le traigan lo que pidieron. Pero recuerden que lo mejor de las fiestas es pasarlo en familia, no se es una época donde no debería importar el recibir, tan solo dar (1313), algo totalmente alejado a lo que sucede en la actualidad, donde a pesar de lo mal que puede estar la economía, el consumismo sigue pegando bastante duro.

Arroz!


End file.
